The Wish, The Kiss?
by phoenixhunter1337
Summary: Yuji wakes up late one day and misses out on morning training, so he does after noon training instead with Shana. after their training they gaze up at the night's sky and see a shooting star and both make a wish. read it to find out the rest


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shakugan no Shana. Nor do I own any of the characters.

Meaning of some words: "Urusai" means "Shut up"

* * *

The fuzetsu covered the area. She attacked projecting all her killing intent, but her opponent dodged the blow, it was the first time that ever happened with that ease. She attacked again, but missed her target, he was moving with great speed and agility towards her. There it was, if she messed up one more time he would get to her. Focusing she used the other end of her staff, hitting the man in the gut, effectively stopping his movements.

"Ouch!" Said the boy that has been defeated

"Stop complaining, it all happened because you are too weak"

"It's true I am still weak, but that doesn't allow you use all that strength, it's only the training, Shana, give me break" Said the gray eyed boy

"If training isn't hard enough on you, you will never improve" Said Alastor

"Alastor is right Yuji, if we trained any easier you won't get strong, it would take longer if I go easy on you with your training" Said Shana, her hair and eyes were red

"I know" The boy said with a sigh

"Anyway, I'm amazed by your progress in this short time" Alastor admitted

"Thanks" Said Yuji with a happy tone

"Urusai; don't get so happy over something so little, you still have a long way to go" Shana scolded him

"Yea, yea I know" he lets out a sigh

"Once more" She said

IIIIII: IIIIII 8 hours earlier

The bright sunlight forced Yuji to wake up. The sight he witnessed when he opened his gray to look at the alarm clock, in neon red it said 11:00 AM. _Wow I never wake up this late, I wonder why today is different _he thought to himself. Then he heard two people down stairs. When the boy was walking down the stairs he heard both of them. One of the voices was his mother, Chigusa, and the other was Shana. When he walked into the kitchen he saw that Shana was helping his mom with the cleaning.

"Sh-ana" Said the boy with brown hair

"Hmm? What Yuji?" replied Shana

"What are you doing here?" Said Yuji

"What do you mean? I am always here in the morning" Shana replied

"Oh yea, well thanks for helping mom with the cleaning up" Said Yuji

"It's fine" Shana replied

"Oh by the way, Yu-chan, Shana-chan, could you stop by the market and buy the fish and vegetables I need for dinner?" Both of them nodded "Sure, we don't mind doing that right Shana?" Said Yuji "Yea, I don't mind" "Thank you for both of you" Said by a smiling Chigusa.

………………………..

"I can't believe I slept so late, and it is going to be lunch time soon" Said Yuji

"We missed morning training, we'll have the session in the evening" Shana told him walking at his side

"Okay" Yuji sighted "but right now we most focus on buying the stuff my mom asked us to"

They were in the market district because Chigusa had send them to buy some vegetables and fish for dinner while she prepared something for Yuji to eat because he had missed breakfast

"Hey, Shana, how about buying some snacks while we are outside? I'm starving"

"Your mother is already cooking. It would be disrespectful to eat something outside now and leave what your mother will have prepared when we return home" Alastor reminded him

"But I'm so hungry it won't matter, and there is this place nearby here, where they sell the most delicious melon bread ever!"

"Melon bread?!' Shana interrupted, now that she is interested

"Yes, we could buy some, what do you say Shana?"

They went and bought the fish and vegetables, then stopped by the bakery Yuji mentioned. There they paid for two pieces of melon bread and started their journey back. Yuji carried the heavier bag and Shana carried the lighter bag, both have their melon bread in their hands eating it.

"We are home" said Yuji opening the door and allowing Shana to enter the house.

"Very good, could you please bring what you bought to the kitchen?" asked Chigusa's voice

The teens did as they were asked and found the brown haired woman cooking there.

"Thank you very much, I made you this" she said, holding a plate full of sushi which Yuji took and started to eat them

"What are you cooking?" asked Shana looking at the large pot on the stove

"Oh, just some soup for the dinner, I will be needing the fish and vegetables to add in the soup" explained Chigusa

"Oh, alright then, can I take Yuji for a little while?" Said Shana

"Yes, you may just get him back before dinner" Said Chigusa

"Yuji, let's go for our afternoon training"

"Alright, and thanks for the food mom, it was really good" Yuji replied putting down the empty plate in the sink

"Your welcome Yu-chan, and remember Shana-chan get him back before dinner"

"Alright, I will"

Both of them were walking towards the door, putting on their shoes and opening the door "We are going out now" Yuji said "Alright, just remember be back before dinner" replied Chigusa "Okay, bye" They close the door and walk off.

IIIIII: IIIIII Now

"Once more" Shana said

Yuji stood up and nodded _I can't get through her defense like this. I __need to do something about that wooden staff_. _I know! Yes that will work! I am sure of it, but I might end up using more energy than I need to. __It's dangerous, but…it's to help me get the right to fight side by side with Shana. I have to try it out, but she will scold me again for what I am about to do I bet._

Shana raises the staff and attacks Yuji again, but he stopped the staff with his arm, then started his dash for Shana, who kept attacking with the staff but Yuji kept blocking and dodging her attacks. When he was close enough, Shana used one more attack using the other end of the staff, but this time Yuji was ready for it and blocked the attack. Then his hand started to glow then the staff was sliced in half by Yuji hand. Shana couldn't believe her eyes. While Yuji was advancing closer to her. She felt a terrible pressure; Yuji had got way too close to her. Acting more off of instinct then by reason she summoned her black coat into existence and pulled her katana, _Nietono no Shana_, out of it. The sudden actions of Shana and the edge of her blade stopped Yuji from advancing any closer.

"Sh-Shana?!" Yuji Said a little frightened

Shana realizes what has happened and quickly puts back her katana and makes her black coat disappear out of existence "This training session is over" she replied "I am dropping the fuzetsu"

"O-Okay…" Said Yuji

Shana and Yuji sat on the ground and gazed up at the night's sky.

"Shana, why did you pull out your real sword?" Yuji said

"Just forget about it" She said in a cold tone

"But, wh-"Yuji was interrupted by Alastor

"It was because she felt your killing intent which triggered her flame haze instincts"

"Killing intent? I would never want to kill her!" Yuji said in a high tone voice

"Killing intent doesn't always means the desire of taking away the life of someone, it can simply be the will to fight" Shana explained

"Something you were thinking about at that moment released a great killing intent, or a great will to fight if you prefer to call it like that. Shana and me, who were underestimating your capacity, got surprised by your actions. That made her flame haze instincts show up, making her pull out a real weapon"

"That desire to fight was so strong I felt it was crushing me, what were you thinking? It is crucial in a real fight to be able to maintain the killing intent"

"Well that won't be hard then" Yuji said relieved

"Why, what were you thinking?" asked the girl

"That killing intent probably came out of the desire of becoming strong, so I could be with you" he said smiling

Shana blushing raised her voice to say "Urusai, Urusai, Urusai!"

Shana got up then started leaning on a tree while Yuji was standing right next to Shana and saw a shooting star.

"Hey, Shana, look it's a shooting star" Yuji told her. Shana looked up and saw it.

"Let's make a wish now" Yuji said

"Why?" Shana tilted her head to the right, looking at Yuji with a curious expression.

"People usually make a wish when they see a shooting star" He replied

"Okay."

Shana and Yuji both lowered their heads, and closed their eyes. They then reopened their eyes and looked at each other

"What did you wish for, Shana?"

"I wished for melon bread. _what_ else did you think I wished for?"

Yuji turned his head to hide that he is blushing "nothing"

"Well, what did you wish for?"

_Shana will probably kill me for what I am about to do. _He thought to himself

"Well?" Shana asked again

Yuji looks at Shana and walks until he was in front of her "This is what I wished for…"

"Yuji, what are y-"Shana was cut short when Yuji kissed her on the lips. Shana was taken by shock from what Yuji just did, but she did not push him away or jump back, because she couldn't. When Yuji finally broke the kiss he stepped back.

"Shana, before you say anything let me say this…." Yuji begun looking down at the ground

Yuji's face was already red and Shana's face was reders then his "Shana, I-I love you" Yuji completed his sentence.

"Yuji…" Shana's face was a deep red then she finally finished her sentence "I love you two!"

Yuji looked back up from the ground and Shana jumped into his arms, her arms around him, She kisses on his lips. They finally broke the kiss after a minute.

"W-we should probably get back home, it's almost dinner time" Yuji said

"O-okay, let's go"

They both walked back home holding hands and blushing through the way home. They gave each other one more kiss before entering the house

"Mom, were home"

End

* * *

Yea! This is my Second Fan Fiction, How did you guys like this one? Please take a minute and write a review on how you thought of my fan fiction :D


End file.
